Locked In Locked Out
by KaylieCee
Summary: Season 2; Senkhara forces Sibuna to retrieve Victors amulet by locking them in the Anubis house. But when Patricia and Eddie get locked inside Eddie's bedroom with no way out until the gang finds the amulet, They decide its time to get cozy, because knowing Sibuna, this may take a while. PEDDIE all the way!x Rating MAY change to M later on.
1. House of Timing

**hEyyyyy please please pease review! Love HOA ad Peddie! aAH! review:D **

* * *

"Its locked!" Nina yelled as she pulled on the doorknob.

Fabian helped Nina yank at the door hoping it would open.

Patricia, Alfie and Amber took a seat on the sofa as they sighed in cohesion. . "Senkhara" Alfie huffed as Nina and Fabian joined them realizing their efforts were futile. "So what? She locked us inside the house? That's not a big deal! I was having a bad hair day anyway," Amber picked up a strand of her long golden hair.

"We're locked in with Senkhara on the loose, while Victor and Vera are locked out with no way of getting in until we find Victors amulet! She's probably going to kill one of us if we don't find it in time!" Patricia buried her forehead into her palms. "Well come on then! We can't waste our time!" Fabian exclaims.

"We need to divide the house into sections, each one take one section." Nina commands. Patricia really hated it when Nina began to get bossy. "Okay, Nina you look in the bed rooms upstairs, Alfie look in the kitchen hall and dining room, Patricia you take the bed rooms downstairs and ill look in Victors office, the seller, and Veras room." Fabian smiled at his successful plan. "What do I do?" Amber whined. "Amber, its your job to make sure none of the other Anubis house members find out we've been locked inside the house! If they do, they'll ask questions, and we won't be able to answer them!" Fabian replied. "Alright, but why do Alfie and Patricia have to look in the bedrooms? Its not like Victor and Vera are cunning enough to hide them in places where people sleep? Oh wait. Yep they are." Amber skipped off. "Alright, let's go" Nina said. "Sibuna" they said in cohesion before they spread out.

Rain started to pour outside the windows, the pitter patter only increased the tension the Sibunas were already drowning in. Patricia shuffled through Alfie and Jeromes room, and she was never going back! She shuddered as she shut their door. She quickly paced towards Fabian and Eddies room. She opened the door and stomped in not bothering to check with the boy who was lying on his bed. She immediately began to rummage through Fabians drawers.

"Excuse me Yacker, what is it that you think you're doing?" Eddie asked as he took his headphones off his head. He was lying down with his arms behind his head wearing a blue baseball T-shirt and jeans. His hair was perfectly messy and his eyes shined like two diamonds. "Not that you need to know, but Fabian lost his, um, yoyo! And he wanted me to look for it!" Patricia replied giving him an icy look. "What is this? The 60's? Who plays with a yoyo anymore? And why couldn't he look for it himself?" Eddie asked."He was busy! You know, with Nina." She replied. "Oh, I was hoping you were just looking for an excuse to be in a room along with me?" Eddie winked and then came his signature smirk. "You wish, Pig!" She retorted.

She continued going through the drawers before she turned to the bed. "Get up, would you?" She asked meanly before she folded her hands across her chest. She was still wearing her uniform. Her black leggings always brought a smirk to Eddies face, she managed to look like such a hot rebel in them. He spent a couple of seconds staring at her. The first few buttons of her shirt were undone and her eye liner was wearing off. "So? Move maybe?" Patricia snapped her fingers in front of him bringing him back from whatever oblivion he was in. "Right" he said as he gathered his iPod and headphones. She took a seat on the carpet next to the bed waiting for Krueger to get up.

"You look even better up close you know?" He smirked as he inched closer towards her. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but before she could, the lights flickered, And blackout.

"Senkhara" she whispered to herself. "Sorry, I didn't catch you?" Eddie asked. "Nothing," she replied. She crawled trying to navigate her way to the door before she hit her head on the wall.

"You okay? I can't see a thing!" Eddie asked. "Yeah, fine" she replied before she locating the doorknob. She pulled and yanked at the doorknob but it wouldn't turn. "What happened?" Eddie asked.

"Were locked in," Patricia replied nervously. "Well this ought to be fun." Eddie said menacingly. She couldn't see him, but she could bet her life he was smirking.


	2. House Of Desire

"don't even think about it!" Patricia snarled as she thumped on the door.  
"Help! Someone! The doors locked!" Patricia screamed through the door.  
The bulbs fizzled and flickered and the lights came back on.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you planning on helping me?"  
Patricia asked Eddie who still laid on his bed as he watched the girl with the red hair shoot daggers at him with her toxic eyes.  
"Nah, I'm good watching you ,Yacker" he smirked.  
She grunted before someone finally came to the door.

"Patricia?" Amber asked as she leaned up against the other side of the door.  
"Amber! Thank god!" Patricia sighed.  
"What are you doing locked in Eddies room?" Amber giggled.  
"I was supposed to be looking here!" Patricia turned back to Eddie who had put his headphones back on.  
"I can't open the door Trix! its jammed!" Amber tugged at the handel.  
"Its Senkhara! She's going to lock us all up one by one until Nina finds the amulet!"  
Patricia whispered, but she was loud enough to let Amber hear her.

"Ill tell Nina about this! But this may take a while Trixie! We have no clue where it is!"  
Amber explained, though she was giggling in her head.  
She always thought Patricia and Eddie would make the cutest couple!  
And she had seen the way Eddie would stare at her at breakfast, and in the hallways,  
and in class, and after class, and pretty much every second of every day.

And when Jerome and Patricia would hang out, she had seen him always keeping an eye on them,  
and then his face would drop because she was always laughing with him.  
Try as he may, but Eddie rarely made her laugh, and this made Amber a little less happy then she normally is.

"Alright, just hurry up!" Patricia sighed.  
Amber giggled before running off.

"What? The princess wasn't strong enough to open the door?" Eddie laughed.  
"We're just going to have to wait for Victor." She sighed.  
"Well I look forward to spending how much ever time we have left till its '10 o'clock precisely' with you," Eddie smirked.  
"I have a feeling its going to be more than that" she whispered to herself.

"So Yacker," he smirked as he sat up straight putting his headphones to one side of the bed.  
"Let's not get too comfortable, okay?" Patricia replied.  
She sat leaning against the door.  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Eddie asked with a hurtful laugh.  
"Its just that you can be a real slime ball sometimes! And you flirt with like every girl in school? If you were a girl, and trust me on this, you wouldn't want to talk to you, like ever." Patricia replied giving Eddie 'The look'.

'The look' is a look only Patricia has mastered, its not hateful, but its scary.  
"Oh, someone's jealous. Don't worry Trix, you'll always be my favorite" Eddie winks.  
"Oh please, I'm your favorite because I'm the only one who tolerates your nonsense! Consider yourself lucky!" Patricia snickered.  
"Come on, you know you want me!" Eddie smirked.  
Patricia raised her eyebrows.  
She moved closer and closer to the bed till her hands were resting on Eddies feet as he sat arching over to be closer to the ground.  
She leaned forward till her face was inches from his.  
"In your dreams, krueger" she laughs.  
Eddie takes one of the pillows and shoves it in her face playfully.  
"You're such a tease!" He laughs.

He notices something on her neck reflecting the light.  
He grazes her neck before holding on to the pendant.  
She tried denying it, but for that second when he touched her, she was holding her breath.

"What's this?" He asks.  
It was a black diamond, a huge one.  
It dangled on a silver chain stopping above her chest.  
"My grand mum, it was hers." Patricia replied.  
"I've told you her story haven't I?" She asked Eddie.  
"Yeah yeah, how ever since she died, it seems like your parents are more proud of Piper than you.  
That's why they sent you off to boarding school.  
But that's hard to believe Yacker! I'm sure they love you just as much as Piper!"  
He places his hands on her shoulder.  
"No, you haven't seen it, she's like the perfect daughter! And I'm just, not." She replies softly.

"For what its worth, I think you're a million times prettier than her!" Eddie laughs.  
"Were identical, stupid!" She laughs.  
"No Patricia, you're different, you're better." He smiles.  
And hell must have frozen over, because she smiled back.  
"Thanks weasel," she said as though it meant nothing.  
"Strange, its 10:03 and no Victor?" Eddie looked at his watch.  
"Yeah, strange," She whispered.  
"I'm kind of missing his five minutes speech," Eddie laughed.

"Do you want to play a board game to kill time or something?" Patricia asked.  
"A board game? What are you fifty? Let's play truth or dare!" Eddie suggested smirking.  
"Alright! You first, truth or dare?" Patricia asked him.

"Dare," he replied without hesitation.  
"I dare you to lick the bottom of your foot!" Patricia dared. And no doubt, he did it.  
"That's gross!" She laughed.  
"Your turn, truth or dare?"  
"Truth" she replied.  
"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Eddie raised his eyebrow.  
"That's not fair now! I gave you an easy one!" Patricia exclaimed.  
Eddie smirked as he listened to her adorable british accent try and put up a fight.  
"You haven't, have you yacker?" Eddie smirked.  
"What! I have too weasel!" She defended herself.  
It was so easy to tell when she's lying, especially for Eddie.  
"Don't lie to me," he replied a serious look on his face.  
"Alright fine! If you must know! Then no, I haven't. Boys are scared of me, alright?" She said sighing.  
"I'm not scared of you Patricia,"  
he smirked as he leaned in so that there were only a couple of centimeters between them.  
"Well you should be!" She whispered back at him.

He laughed before moving even closer.  
Their noses were touching and their soft breaths warmed the others face,  
that was until Patricia fell to the floor in pain.

"Patricia! Trixie what's wrong!" Eddie exclaimed as he jumped to the floor holding her in his arms.  
She yelped and her hands flew to her upper back where her Senkhara had marked her.  
She could tell it was probably glowing red right now, and if Eddie saw it,  
she would have no choice but to explain everything that's going on.  
Eddie quickly unbuttoned her shirt, and put threw it on the side.  
But before he could flip her over to see what had happened,  
the mark had stopped burning and Patricia laid on the wooden floor in relief.

She groaned as she flipped over so that her back was facing the ground, her shirt still off.  
She tried moving her arms or legs, but they weren't responding.  
She opened her eyes to find Senkhara in the Tv screen behind Eddie.  
She laughed menacingly before disappearing.

"What was that Yacker?" Eddie asked trying his best not to pay attention to the fact that she's three quarters naked.  
"Nothing," she replied trying to get up, but failing.  
"You have a tattoo?" He asked referring to Senkharas mark on her back.  
"Um, yeah," she replied.  
"Fabian has the same one you know?" Eddie said.  
"Yeah, we got matching ones!" Patricia replied.  
"You brits are weird!" Eddie laughed.

"Why do you have a belly button piercing?" Eddie laughed as his fingers grazed her stomach.  
The butterflies in her stomach were dominating her body.  
She was so embarrassed! She wished she could move her arms to pick up her shirt,  
but she couldn't, and she was not going to ask Eddie to help her dress herself, shed rather stay three quarters naked.  
"Yeah, why can't I?" Patricia rebutted.  
Eddie couldn't help but notice that her bra was black and had little skulls on them.  
He chuckled.  
"What's so funny cockroach?" She asked.  
"Nothing" he replied containing his laughter.

"Are you just going to lay there all night? Or are you planning on putting your shirt back on?" Eddie laughed.  
Patricia tried to move once again. Nothing.  
"Nah, I'm good like this, thanks for asking." She replied.  
"Well, I'm not! This is uncomfortable for me because I really, really want you right now!"  
Eddie sat up straight, but his eyes trailed Patricia who was lying straight on the floor.  
Patricia's butterflies grew stronger and stronger with every look he gave her.  
"Shutup weasel," was all she managed to say.  
"Please, tell me you don't feel the same way and ill walk off, I swear to you."  
Eddie replied drawing swirls on her stomach with his finger.  
The moment of truth, and Patricia takes a deep breath before answering.

* * *

HEY:D THANKYOUUU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN:D


	3. House Of Futility

"Well life is tough isn't it weasel?" Patricia replied uneasily.  
Gosh, he wanted her, and she wanted him.  
Why did her stupid ass mouth not make that clear? She didn't know why, but she just could not say it.

Eddie laughed a little before handing the girl her top.  
"Worth a shot, I guess?" Eddie shrugged.  
"Eddie?" Patricia said awkwardly as she lay on the ground still unable to move.  
"Look, I clearly just had a panic attack or a seizure or some kind of spaz attack, but my arms aren't moving and I'm kind of cold,  
seeing as I don't have a top on and all, do you think you could help me?" Patricia asked quickly trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.

"This is really weird, I'm going to call a doctor, or Vera or someone!" Eddie said taking out his phone.  
Considering the fact that Patricia did not have a top on and was lying on the floor of his room and Eddie didn't twitch once,  
it gave Patricia the idea that these kind of situations weren't uncommon in the life of Edison Miller.

"no signal, perfect." He sighed.  
Senkhara really was a bitch.  
"Help maybe?" Patricia said sarcastically.  
"Right, right," Eddie replied. He slid his hand under her back and leaned her against the bed.

He grabbed her shirt and slid it onto her.  
"I'm going to have to button it aren't I?" Eddie asked.  
Patricia nodded uneasily.  
"You really know how to make a guy work, Yacker." He laughed as he buttoned her shirts.  
"Could you, um, roll up the sleeves?" She asked.  
He laughed before obeying.  
"Um, thanks," she hesitated.

"still no signal?" she asked Eddie hoping Senkhara realized how pathetic she was being.  
He flipped his phone open and checked, but shook his head.  
She groaned.  
"Amber!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and everyone knew, the girl was loud.  
A few seconds later a pair of footsteps came galloping up the stairs.

"Its me, Fabian," he whispered.  
"Any luck?" she asked.  
"Nope, I have some bad news Trixie," Fabian sighed.  
"What?" she asked almost scarily. "Alfie and Amber have hit the sack and Nina and I are really tired, do you think you could-"  
Fabian pleaded but Patricia butt in.  
"No way!" she yelled. Eddie wasn't paying much attention.  
"please! I could sleep in Jerome and Alfie's room, you can take my bed!" he pleaded.  
"The things I do for Sibuna, just let Nina know if Senkhara doesn't kill her, I will." Patricia warned.  
"Thanks Trix!" Fabian chuckled before running away.

"Looks like were stuck," Patricia sighed before crashing onto Fabians bed.  
"Who said that's a bad thing?" Eddie laughed.  
"I did." She replied bluntly.  
"Are you planning on sleeping in that?" Eddie asked her as she lay on the bed in her tie, skirt, tights and her 'baddest' shoes.  
"um," she muttered.  
"I've got something you can wear," he shuffled through his cupboard.  
She fidgeted a little, he could tell she was uncomfortable  
. "Chill out, Yacker," he laughed.

He then threw her an oversized 'Sick Puppies' t-shirt.  
She smiled a little at the T-shirt, but then gave Eddie a disgusted face when he turned to look at her.  
"Well, turn around would you?" She asked meanly.  
"Nothing I haven't seen five minutes ago, Yacker!" he smirked before turning against the wall anyway.  
"Yeah, about that, it would be much appreciated if you never speak of that again."  
She replied throwing her shirt into a corner.  
"Why? You ashamed of me?" he laughed still facing the wall.  
"Well, yeah, kind of," she replied sliding out of her skirt, tights and shoes.  
"its not like we did anything, right? So what's to be ashamed of?" he asked.  
"I don't know, just don't mention it," she grunted sliding on the t-shirt.

"you can turn around," she replied as she began folding her clothes.  
The shirt covered a quarter of her thighs and if she bent down, oh no, she was not going to bend down.  
"Aw, it's a perfect fit," he smirked. She didn't reply and finished folding her clothes.

"Are you going to turn the lights off?" She asked before tucking into the Star Wars blankets on Fabians bed.  
"You're actually sleeping now?" he asked.  
"Yeah, aren't you?" she asked.  
"Nah, I've got homework, I'll turn off the lights though," he replied turning off all lights except for a reading light by his bed.  
"Night Yacker," he smirked as he looked in her direction.  
She nodded at him and then turned the other way.  
He sighed before switching on his latop and typing frantically.

* * *

HEYY! ANY NEWS ON SEASON 4? ANYONEEE?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWW!

sarvaniluvsbooks: Thankss:D Here you go!

Guest:Yup:)

DesiredHOA01:Haha yup

Supersmutgal:Thankyou:)

Gleek4260:Thankyou:D

Kayleighann5:Yup;)

Guest:Thanks:)

purpledreams246:Thankyouu:)

xXAquaMangoXx:Thankss:)

chloe: Thnks:)

chey1235:Thanks:D

lovemeforwhoiam:Haha, me too;)

Seddielover945:Thanks:)

xXAquaMangoXx:Thanks:)

DesiredHOA01:Here you go:)

Gleek4260:Thankss:D

SilverPebbbles:Im so sorrryy:( Thats just Patricia for you:(

55:Thankss:)

Peddie213:yepp

sevendevils7:Thankss:)


	4. House of Courage

Patricia couldn't sleep, all she could do was contemplate ways of getting out of the room all of which were all completely unrealistic.

She didn't even realise Eddie was watching her from the other side of the room.  
He watched her move around restlessly in under Fabian's sheets.  
That sounded pretty awkward if you say it out loud.

"Can't sleep?" Eddie asked the girl who was startled by the sudden boom.  
"Nah," she replied turning facing Eddie instead of the wall.  
"Wanna talk?" Eddie asked again closing his laptop.  
"Seeing as I don't have a way out of here, I might as well," Patricia replied cockily.

"So, I've seen you and Alfie disappear sometimes, and then you'll don't come back for quite a while.  
Sometimes even Nina, Fabian and Amber do." Eddie says somewhat sadly.

"What are you suggesting slime ball?" She asks impatiently.  
"Is anything going on? You know, with you and Alfie?" He asks awkwardly.  
"No! And even if there was, it wouldn't be any of your business!" she says strongly.  
"Your accents pretty weird you know?" he changes the topic.

He had gotten his answer, and it wouldn't help him if he dwelled on the topic.  
"Shut up, you're the American here, you're the odd one out. " she replied.  
He laughed.  
The laugh soon faded and the two lay there in serene silence.

The nightlight Eddie had left on flickered, but not in a horror movie kind of way, in a peaceful more romantic chick flick kind of way.  
Patricia stared up at the ceiling taking loud and heavy breaths, presumably thinking about something blissful by the calm look on her face.  
He watched her for a while, as she took those heavy breaths, her eyes glimmered in the dark and her blossom pink lips were perched as she exhaled.

Eddie had been wanting to ask Patricia out the day after the Wonkey Donkey, but never managed to gather enough courage.  
Eddie the stud hated to admit this, but he was afraid of rejection. And rejection from Patricia Williamson has to be the worst kind!  
She would probably let him down harshly with a mean comment like "You? Are you actually asking me if I would go out with...You?" and then she'd laugh.  
God, he would die of embarrassment if he didn't die of heart ache first.

With the other girls he could just charm his way into their hearts, and they would go down easy and give into his boyish grin and American accent.  
But Patricia was different.  
For one, she hated his american accent, and every time he even attempted charming her, she'd find a sassy comeback to spit at him.  
But thats really what Eddie loved most about her; her over confidence, her hate filled personality, her thinking she knows everything about everyone.  
And for some really weird reason, he loved that she hated him, because that way he had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

She tilted her head to catch Eddie glancing at her.  
She decided not to shout at him like she normally would have, she decided to keep quiet and give him a subtle smile.  
And that subtle smile meant more to Eddie than she would ever know.

"Patricia?" he asked as he got under his covers and looked up at the ceiling copying exactly what Patricia was doing.  
"Yeah?" she replied focussing on a piece of paint that was chipping near the ceiling light.  
"Do you thing you'd ever consider going out with me, sometime?" he asked nervously.  
She laughed a little.  
"Go to sleep Eddie," she smiled before fluttering her eyes shut.  
He smiled to himself, he knew Patricia well enough to know that that wasn't a no.

* * *

Hi, this chapter was really short! I'm SOOOOOO sorry!  
The next chapter will be longer I swear!  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, OR NEWS ON SEASON 4 AND THE MOVIE!

lovemeforwhoiam: Haha, thankyouuu:D

aasiuplltwdlovergojaria:Thankyouu:)

Guest:Thankyou:D I know i should! I changed the rating though, I didnt want it to be too pervy. PLEASE if you have any ideas to make it more 'M' tell me!

sarvaniluvsbooks:Thankss:D I know I heard! But there's no trailer or any promotional stuff:(

SilverPebbbles: :D

Gleek4260: I really want them too! Can you help me out with ideas?

Guest: I know Patricia got marked on her wrist but I really wanted to spice things up.

sevendevils7:Thankyouu:D


End file.
